User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013- September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014- December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015- February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015- April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 Talk Page Start Princess Could any sort of other compromise be worked out? Also, your dog? I want it. IZ SO FWUFFY 18:22, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Another year older I thought I had a little bit more time left before Conrad went, and aged up on me. I guess my logged on/logged off gaps eat up more IC wiki time than I thought they did. <3 BABIES <3 once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 18:09, November 3, 2015 (UTC) For Aydan Re: Rp? I'd love to rp! I have to go to bed in like 5 minutes though so we could start it tomorrow if you'd like? Or you could go ahead and post if you want and I'll just pick it up tomorrow - whatever works. But who did you have in mind and where at? :D Faith/Melinda When Faith and Winston are done, can you try to leave it open for Melinda to come try to repay Faith for helping her the other night? I don't want to ruin or intrude on your RP, maybe just come by at the end or something? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:42, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ...and you wonder Why playing Melinda comes so naturally to me. :D People are the best to manipulate. ;) I figure I'll start with a letter and next week sometime I'll post with Melinda on the Cottage since it wouldn't be until then she'd be able to go back to Hogsmeade. I'm off for now with meetings and things, but if you'd like to start another RP somewhere...maybe Faith and Elle since she wanted to ask about Herbology, or whoever, feel free. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I do too...and I think it's possible...but probably not while Melinda's living with her and Ash. I think Melinda and Charity are at a standstill of sorts for the time. Charity's freaking out about Melinda breaking small (to Melinda) rules...things that wouldn't hurt her or anyone. She comes down really hard on Melinda which makes her fight back. Melinda doesn't respond well to force or threats...she responds to emotions and guilt. If Charity lightened up, things would get better...but I can't see Charity doing that for a while. I think once Melinda's old enough to be responsible for her own decisions, her and Charity will be close...I just don't know how long that'll take to happen. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, November 5, 2015 (UTC) SORRY! I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to pull the wool over anyone's eyes, least of all the B-crats or the Admins. I sometimes let my imagination get the best of me on here, so that why we have this problem with Jonathan now. I am going to change his page now to clear that out once and for all. But, I am embarrassed for myself as well, because it was my fault that I had come up with that. Forgive me? Thanks Thank you for spotting that, CK. And for forgiving me. I'm planning on totally redoing his character page, so nothing like that crops up again. So, now that that's all taken care of, are you up for a RP? I'm fine with whoever, by the way. Soo You might want to check my ask. ;) I'll try to come on chat later. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RP The Three Broomsticks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Dreams and aspirations... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Since that will suffice... ninja posted. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Amnesia Plot So you know the string of deaths that happened a while ago, yeah? So two of Julchen and Gilbert's teammates, one of whom is also one of their close friends, was part of that and it hit them quite hard. Especially since most of their close friends had drifted away (Rica, Vilte, Saro...). The Harriers were their family and to see it crumble to dust was- is very painful for them. For Julchen, I narrowed it down to two conclusions: one is for her to slowly develop depression and soon suicidal tendencies, the other is for her to slowly develop depression but a hard blow to the head gives her amnesia, letting her start her life all over again. Since a lot of character deaths happened lately, I opted to give her the second conclusion. But I'm wondering if it's okay for amnesia to happen in the current Ballycastle Bats VS Kenmare Kestrels match, but I'm kind of on the fence since this means lowering the number of players available. Which is why I came to you, to ask you for your opinion: wait for the last round or do it now. However, I also found one issue if I wait for the last round: her depression will become a really huge issue for her and this might possibly lead to the first conclusion. Owl for Thomas That News Thingy This is a bit out-of-the-blue and probably not a good idea, but I've noticed that a fair amount of users have been saying they're starting to feel disconnected from the wiki due to the numerous events coming along and losing track of them (being one of them, especially when there are days when I don't have enough time to stalk every enough ongoing roleplays to understand what the heck's going on.) I was scrolling through DARP's old, mostly unused Ask.fm and took note of a mention of an old square newsfeed bar thingamabob that apparently acted as a mini bulletin/newspaper for IC happenings from what I gather. Then it was removed due to code copyright somethings. So I thought...maybe start a page for tracking down daily occurrences? Maybe by the OOC week, then the page can be cleaned and started over. I was thinking of a single-double sentence summary format, mentioning the characters involved, where it happened, (maybe when it happened too, but that would be too complicated because of IC and OOC times) and what generally happened. Example being: *Malachai Sutton and Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson were caught going into the Forbidden Forest by Professor Abigail Cassidy. 20 points and ?? points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin were taken as a result. I wasn't really sure how to phrase that, since the roleplay isn't exactly finished and I didn't know if Malachai was going to lose points...but yeah. It probably won't even be a daily occurrences tracker? Maybe bolding occurrences that will definitely hold interest for many users (i.e. the Greer-Auror interactions.) and may affect a lot of indirectly involved people. Bleurgh, this idea is sounding more all over the place the more I try to narrow it down. xD I'm not sure who would be allowed to edit the page either, maybe the user(s) themselves, and there's the problem entailing unfinished roleplays. I suppose we could set a restriction on when they could list it down, like at the very least a couple of posts/halfway through, or just go all out and need it to be finished in order to be counted? Sorry for tossing this at you so spontaneously and uprepared-ly and generally being scatterbrained with it :\ I needed to offer the idea, even though it's really improbable... 06:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I told you… Consider this a sign of my thanks and lasting friendship, Ck. (Catch my marauder's map references?) Faith I just saw the breakup. If you'd like to RP Faith with one of mine let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Just wondering where Faith's going? I assumed with the ball that meant that Faith, Mark and Melinda were staying at school, meaning Ash and Charity would have been staying at the Cottage. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok...I'm in your sandbox chat if you'd like to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you want to talk... there's my sandbox chat or yours. Just though I'd let you know. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 01:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Of course. I gotta go in a few, but I'm here for ya. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 01:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Newt and Henry Hey! I'm good to go with the rp still, but if you'd rather we could start one after the ball? Because I'm most likely going to have a main focus on the ball since it's only here for a limited amount of time. So you just tell me what you'd rather do :D A bit late here but I am slightly sheepish to say that I had to blink back tears at the Bagley breakup. eruigft45uierofv WHY. WHY. WHYYYYY *headdesk* 04:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Feel Free To Ignore This But I would like it if we talk, possibly about earlier, just between the two of us, without getting into a fight. Of course, we don't have to, and we could really talk about anything, like how rooms are like people, you shouldn't try to fix them, and they're perfectly fine the way they are, so therefore you shouldn't clean them, or we could talk about how I ate cat food yesterday at that birthday party (long story). I don't really care what we talk about, I just don't want a bunch of negative energy between us. (And sorry, I couldn't find where that really fit in that, because of the heading, and I didn't want to make it the heading, because then it draws everybody to it and then ugh, you know?) Impatience... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head I guess someplace in Hogsmeade works then. Not sure where specifically, but I'd assume Hogsmeade Grounds wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll ask Frost and make something work. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Tori thingy The deed is done. So...I figuref she'd turn herself in a couple weeks after...when you get a sec let me know whose offfice to post in? 23:22, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Christmas So...shall we get Christmas started in the Prince Castle/Parlor? By my count we'll have Ash, Charity, Thomas, Faith, Mark, Carmen, Kimi, and possibly Emily (since she's Kimi's roommate and has no one else to celebrate with). Any thoughts, or people I missed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. Also, you might want to follow Karith and Winston in The Three Broomsticks since it'll be good things that Renee should know. If you have any issues with what I'm making up there, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) It's fine...I had a meeting so I wasn't waiting anyway. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) just wondering If you would be interested in a Post-Ball RP between Aydan and Jenelle? I was kinda thinking once it ended, but we could do it now, if you preferred that. I can't remember if the Twyla/Aydan RP ended or not, because I haven't caught up, and I suppose that matters. I don't know. I guess this was just to put the thought out there before I forgot. :Spoilers, much..? Jeez. :P But yeah, the day after it ends works, it's just a matter of me remembering. : Application Is there a Healer Application somewhere, like the Template:AurorAdmissionTest, or somewhere I sign up or something? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Tori's Records You said it was up to me if I'd rather just write something and owl it to you or RP it...I think I'd prefer to RP it, but really I don't mind either so :P 20:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : With...what, exactly? : 20:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Healer for St Mungo's Here she is! :D It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 21:15, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Wizengamot I'm perfectly fine with bringing that to the Wizengamot, and if Jisk isn't around, I'm more than happy to fill in with Estella! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Tori and trial As far as I'm aware in the canon context, those who go before the Wizengamot do not get commitment to St. Mungo's as one of their potential outcomes. It's essentially Azkaban, obliviated or exonerated. So, you'd need to establish the circumstances and limitations for cases in which Mungo's becomes a viable alternative, otherwise every villain of questionable sanity ends up there rather than in prison. Alex Jiskran 00:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Marathon I'm having a marathon for Night at the Museum so my replies will be erratic and such. Sorry xD Chat. I'm not in it, no, but it says that I am. It didn't until I posted, and then boom. But, sure, your sandbox chat works. Wait. I read that wrong. Oops. A matter of twin telepathy Risa and I have an idea, about twin who can sense the other's feelings and thoughts, it being more powerful the closer they are.... we obviously consider this exotic, but I sortof want to clear this with you to see id it's okay. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:33, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :sensing the other's feelings is fine. I think it'll be okay with Risa as well. :Thank you <3 would it still be considered an exotic power? Since it does just happen when they're near each other? 06:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll do that tomorrow. Thanks again~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Nope No reason to be sorry. When I saw she was planning on getting Oscar out of her head, I had already thought about what that might entail and how Ash would react...so I figured this would pretty much go that direction. I'm sure OOC you understand Ash's concerns, and he's the kind of guy who isn't firm very often, but will be when he thinks isn't necessary...like he did here. He wants to make sure Faith realizes the power he's teaching her isn't a toy, and has real consequences. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Reasoning Well first off, I started off thinking I was ready for the responsibility of being a teacher, when in reality I was far from it. I felt like I was being unreliable with my posts, and I lost my connection with the char. Plus there are two teachers teaching the class so I figured, that Miriam could go back to America without a whole lot of trouble IC and OOC. I guess I should have talked to you about it in retrospect though. Sorry. Gosh I'm so sorry! Owl from Rin RPs Sounds about right...Ash will "summon" Faith so you can post in his Office, or they can meet wherever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Harriet Gryffindor! 07:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sand Sure. I'll meet you there, I suppose. Re: Auror Test Regarding the wandless magic thing, I'm so sorry I didn't realize that it isn't a thing on this website. I just figured it would be because it was used in the movies and books. I fixed it inDavid Abram's Auror Admission Test. Thanks! ThatBloodyMuggle (talk) 05:04, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I read here that it was used, as I myself was not sure of whether it was used or not before. ThatBloodyMuggle (talk) 05:08, November 28, 2015 (UTC)